


Завтра все изменится

by Celiett



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bandages, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Это – финишная прямая, путь к которой они с Киллуа начали, казалось бы, только вчера.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF Kombat 2016.  
> преслэш, таймлайн между арками Острова Жадности и химер.

Киллуа распускает бинты.

После Дыхания Архангела его ладони как новенькие, без единого изъяна, но вместе с тем кажутся совершенно чужими: движения неловкие, заторможенные, лишенные уже ставшей привычной Гону пластичности.

Со стороны все чаще кажется, что Киллуа заново учится управлять собственными руками. И бинты – всего лишь одно из многочисленных, безумно раздражающих препятствий. Но Киллуа не просит помощи. Лишь чаще ругается сквозь сомкнутые зубы, сильнее тянет и без того спутанные льняные полосы в попытке освободиться, отчаянно, упрямо, совершенно игнорируя только тормозящие рефлексы – тело еще помнит недавнюю боль.

Гону слишком сложно поверить, что все это наконец-то закончилось.

События последних дней отпечатались в его сознании яркими картинками. Гон наслаждается каждым, перебирает их, как блестящие камешки, что рассыпаны на берегу Соуфраби. Он восстанавливает все до мельчайших деталей, вспоминает цвета и звуки, будто в реальности чувствует дуновение ветра на коже и никак не может насытиться долгожданной свободой.  
Это – финишная прямая, путь к которой они с Киллуа начали, казалось бы, только вчера. И Гон проживает все заново, раз за разом, боясь слишком рано сделать прошлым то, что сейчас приносит столько наслаждения…

Киллуа распускает бинты. То и дело мелькающая меж ними кожа выглядит белой, совсем нежной, еще не стертой долгими тренировками.

Судорожный вздох застревает в горле. Память Гона безупречна. И он помнит, конечно же, он прекрасно помнит, каким был Киллуа до использования карты, его руки – содранная кожа, обожженные, вывихнутые пальцы, и его глаза – совершенно спокойный доверяющий взгляд.  
Киллуа тогда поставил на кон все, не колеблясь ни секунды.

– Выглядишь так, как будто сейчас расплачешься, – недовольно хмыкает Киллуа. Он хмурится, брови напряженно сведены. – Что не так?

Гон качает головой, выжидает всего несколько секунд, а затем подсаживается ближе, перехватывая ближайшую к нему руку и легко находит затянувшийся узелок. Бинты под пальцами крепкие, жесткие, все еще сохранившие тепло Киллуа. Не слишком-то было приятно, наверное, чувствовать их на и без того поврежденной коже. Но им не приходилось выбирать, тем более не имея при себе ничего, что спасло бы в такой ситуации. А попытка проскользнуть в ближайший город могла бы обойтись слишком дорогой ценой.

Нельзя было подвергать риску и без того шаткий план.

– Опять загрузился? – едва слышно спрашивает Киллуа.

И Гон не может понять, разозлился он или нет. Собственные смуглые пальцы уродливо чернеют на фоне бледной кожи Киллуа.

– Ну что за идиот!

Киллуа давно научился читать его как раскрытую книгу. А сам состоит из сплошных загадок. Рассказы Киллуа, личность Киллуа, прошлое Киллуа – весь он будто соткан из тумана. Такой не поймать руками, не удержать, даже в закрытом помещении. И защититься от него тоже нельзя.

Белый холст, думает Гон.  
Наверное, это важно, для таких как Киллуа. Не привязываться, не говорить лишнего, не позволять эмоциям брать верх.  
Наверное, это обязательное условие, чтобы быть в безопасности, с такой-то семейкой.  
С такой-то жизнью.

Но Киллуа судорожно вжимается в него, обхватывает руками накрепко и дышит так непривычно растерянно. Загнано. Он дрожит под руками Гона, замирает натянутой струной, когда его обнимают в ответ. Но не пытается отстраниться. И совсем не исчезает.

Так ведь… все правильно. Ведь прежде всего Киллуа такой же, как Гон. Такой же человек из плоти и крови, которому может быть страшно и больно.

И как только Гон мог забыть об этом?

– Придурок, выброси из головы всякую чушь… – сдавленно бормочет Киллуа ему в шею. – Это было моим решением. Я ни о чем не жалею. А ты… прекращай уже! У нас ведь большие планы! Или ты забыл?

Как можно, шепчет про себя Гон, легко касаясь подбородком макушки Киллуа. Как можно пренебречь тем, что они успели пережить на Острове. Они ведь столько успели обрести и столько потеряли. Совсем не для того, чтобы повернуть назад на пороге уже распахнувшейся пред ними двери.

А за ней…

Пожалуй, усмехается Гон, у него будет еще предостаточно возможностей, чтобы вернуть Киллуа долг. И лишь крепче смыкает объятия, стараясь как можно скорее забыть слишком мрачные мысли.

Больше он никому не позволит пострадать зазря.  
И хватит уже надеяться на кого-то другого.

Завтра они покончат с этим.  
Завтра они выберутся из игры.  
Завтра они отправятся, наконец, к Джину.

Завтра все совершенно точно изменится.


End file.
